1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a container and, in particular, to a container with multiple chambers and multiple openings.
2. Related Art
Usually, a beverage container has only an accommodating space to accommodate one kind of beverage. It is therefore impossible to accommodate different kinds of beverage within the same container.
FIG. 8 shows a combination structure of containers. It includes several inflatable spaces 3 connected in a row, each of which is defined with a container space 31 and an inflation space 32 covering the container space 31. The inflation space 32 of each of the containers 3 is formed with a channel 33 to connect to each other, so that the containers 3 are connected together.
Although the above-mentioned structure can accommodate different kinds of beverages in the provided containers, the containers cannot be separated for cleaning. It is thus inconvenient.
Besides, the above-mentioned structure has two or more containers connected in series. After the combination, the volume of the container becomes larger. The shape of the container is not easy to hold. There is still inconvenience.